Living With Gills
by OrangeSensei
Summary: Kisame seems troubled and Kakuzu is not a big help... perhaps Itachi... Kisame x Kakuzu, Itachi x Kisame, PWP, OOC
1. Chapter 1: Finding Water

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto by means of anime, manga or the characters, Yay.

A/N: No Kakuzu x anyone on Inconceivable! I love odd pairings Expect more random Akatsuki members paired with other random Akatsuki members or odd characters from me. w Enjoy

Beware: PWP, lemon and the OOC monster :O

-----------------------------------------

**Living With Gills**

Chapter 1: Finding Water

------------------------------------------

The night was thick. Loneliness conquered with starving skies. The moon frowned with unforgiving light. It was a night to throw stress into the wind and relax tired muscles to reveal an undercoating.

Kisame sighed, twisting the knob and thrusting the hotel door open. To his surprise, inside stood Kakuzu. He blinked for but a moment then closed the door. Setting his Samehada against the wall he began removing his cloak.

"I wasn't expecting you." He sighed as he flung his Akatsuki wear over a nearby chair.

Kakuzu flinched his eyes towards him then reached into his attire, pulling a small sack out into his palm, stroking it slightly. "Who were you expecting?" He asked, throwing the sack into the air then catching it again. It made a loud, cluttered clang.

"Itachi-san." Kisame said as he shifted his headband.

"Hnn…" Kakuzu hummed, opening the brown sack in his hands.

"Look." He said in a boastful manner, dipping his hand into the bag then pulling out a few silver coins, letting them fall back into the container through his fingers.

Kisame almost rolled his eyes. "What did you do?" He began to sit upon the single bed in the room.

"Bounty… 's a lot, right?" Kakuzu smiled under his mask. Kisame only shook his head in a crooked grin, laying back with his hands behind his head.

"Hidan is not going to enjoy that little payment…" Kisame said.

"Don't care." Kakuzu huffed, running his fingers through the coins

"Where is he by the way?" Kisame asked, rubbing his nose.

"Walk? I don't know… Where's Itachi?" Kakuzu placed the sack into his pocket then removed his cloak, placing it over top of Kisame's clothing.

"I thought he was here… Now I don't know…" Kisame said crossing his legs, placing them upon the bed.

Kakuzu glanced at him, standing straight and yet at ease. He clenched his fingers into a fist, cracking a few bones. He hesitantly stepped towards the bed, letting his legs touch the side before he completely sat on its corner. Kisame stared at him. His eyes almost proclaimed to refuse to move for Kakuzu's behind space. Kakuzu mindlessly noted this, pushing with force at Kisame's feet. Kisame merely blinked. It was an unconscious argument.

"I like when he's not around me sometimes…" Kakuzu sighed, leaning back as his arms upon the bed supported his body weight.

"You like it when Itachi isn't around you?" He asked, lazily turning to Kisame.

"I actually enjoy his company… He's quiet and yet when he speaks, he speaks… Well, he has a way of talking…" Kisame said in a smile.

"How so?" Kakuzu began picking at his arm as he sat back up.

"His voice is deep and pleasing to my ear. And he expresses thoughts that interest me. He is quiet most of the time but when he does speak he's very intelligent. I enjoy having conversations with him…" Kisame stated.

Kakuzu looked at him in slight shock, thinking that there might be some problem in their partnership. "Mm…" He moaned calmly.

"I thought… I don't know… you two didn't get along." He said.

"Why?" Kisame asked, sitting up and brushing off his pants.

Kakuzu shrugged. "Itachi seems…" He began.

"He's kind of like a bully… I thought he might order you around…"

"Eh… I wouldn't mind it…" Kisame chuckled.

"Ha…" Kakuzu began poking at his stitches upon his arm.

Kakuzu's movements then distracted Kisame who coughed slightly. He bent forward, stroking one of the pale man's scars gently.

"Hm, your techniques are strange… No offense." Kisame laughed.

"And you look like a fish." Kakuzu snapped jokingly.

Kisame licked his bottom lip to bite it, shifting backwards so his back was against the bed's headboard. He stretched his arms, yawning. Kakuzu looked at him.

"Yo, Kisame." He quickly said. Kisame's sharp eyes darted at him.

"…Would it be weird if we slept in the same bed?" Kakuzu asked innocently.

Kisame's brows twitched as his eyes squinted. He tilted his head to the left slightly, eyeing Kakuzu who glared back at him with deadly black eyes.

"If you want me to sleep on the floor, just say so…" Kisame grit his teeth.

"I didn't mean it that way, I was honestly asking." Kakuzu said.

Kisame gently jumped back, nudging the headboard. He placed his arms to his side, his fists clutching the bed sheets.

"Oo—Wha?" Kisame stuttered.

Kakuzu brought himself up, kneeling on the bed now with his body supported by his heels. "You've been with Itachi, haven't you?" He asked.

"Uh—We're partners?" Kisame awkwardly said.

"No… You slept together before?" Kakuzu easily said.

Kisame itched the back of his head. "W-with Itachi-san? Uhm… Wh—I..." He mumbled apprehensively.

"Well, have you slept with Hidan?" Kisame added in a huff.

"Why would I? He's ridiculous." Kakuzu crossed his arms.

Kisame stared at him, unsure of what to say. He could not believe Kakuzu asked such a personal question. Kisame knew the truth. Though Itachi and him never actually copulated they had kissed one another. Even so, it was always awkward after the intercourse. They'd separate uneasily and avert from each other's glances. They had much to improve on in relationships…

"You didn't answer me yet." Kakuzu broke Kisame's concentration.

Kisame groaned lightly. "No, we haven't." He said in a raspy voice.

Kakuzu laughed somewhat. He rubbed his shoulders, cracking his neck. "You ever think about it?" He said in a rugged breath.

"I wouldn't… I mean… Aah…" Kisame sighed in puzzlement.

"I don't know what to say frankly…"

"I've thought about raping Hidan… Does that make me a bad person?" Kakuzu threw his head back.

"Kind of, you freak." Kisame said in a friendly chuckle.

"Heh… I kind of don't care…" Kakuzu bent so far back he ultimately laid on Kisame's legs.

"So… why do you… think about that?" Kisame asked, jerking his legs.

Kakuzu heaved a long breath. "Just to shut him up."

"That's… kind of bad." Kisame nervously laughed.

"You going to answer me or not?" Kakuzu grunted.

"What?" Kisame shoved Kakuzu off his legs.

Kakuzu sat up again, looking to Kisame. "Would it be weird if we slept in the same bed?"

"I wouldn't know… I'll sleep on the floor, you can have the bed." Kisame began to lift himself. He knew of Kakuzu's greedy ways. Maybe this entire conversation was a way for Kakuzu to get him out of the room. Kakuzu probably wanted the room to himself…

"No." Kakuzu grabbed Kisame's black shirt. "Sit down."

"Kakuzu, I should go find Itachi-san actually." Kisame cleared his throat.

"Get back here." Kakuzu sneered, pulling Kisame so he sat next to him.

"Think it would be weird for us to kiss?" He asked, reaching behind his head, tugging at the sash tying his mask.

"…You're weird." Kisame tensely grinned.

He scratched his neck in anxiety as he watched Kakuzu's scarred and sewn mouth appear from behind cloth. Kisame was very apprehensive as the marked man leaned inwards to Kisame, smiling with long lips. The shark backed up slowly as Kakuzu's face came closer. The marred lips closed in on Kisame's perfectly soft and pale blue lips.

"Kakuzu." Kisame managed to slip in before the scarred man's mouth fell upon his own, knocking him onto the bed.

Kakuzu's oddly cold tongue slowly entered Kisame's mouth, licking the inside of his jaw insistently and leisurely, scrapping upon sharp teeth and a shy muscle. The marred body ran his hands up Kisame's back, concluding at the back of the shark's head, clenching tightly and tugging towards him. Kisame frowned to the vicious press of lips, their breath melting together. Kakuzu's violent hands scuffed through the shark's clean hair before landing upon the other man's hands, pulling them over their heads and holding them stiffly there. Kisame jerked mildly, attempting to push his head away from the wild kiss. He muffled Kakuzu's name as he huffed for air. The marred man released Kisame's hands to grab the shark's shirt in his fists. He broke the harsh embrace to yank Kisame's shirt over his head.

"Kakuzu, we shouldn't." Kisame quickly said before Kakuzu ignored him and shoved his lips upon the shark's, tossing the black shirt to the ground along with his own.

Kakuzu scratched his nails down Kisame's chest, leaving depressions along the way. His hands ran over strong muscles, following masculine curves. Kisame's hands finally returned to his nerves. He calmly threw his hands up to grab Kakuzu's shoulders. He did not push nor did he drag the man closer, he merely placed them there.

"Kakuzu… Itachi… he might…" Kisame mumbled into Kakuzu.

"You care?" Kakuzu lifted himself, crossing his arms.

Kisame shifted his head to his side, his eyes searching for a swift answer. "Kind of… He'll know if we do this…" He murmured.

"So?" Kakuzu smirked.

"I don't want him to look down on me…" Kisame sighed.

"Fuck him." Kakuzu laughed, bending over to lick and caress Kisame's neck with his tongue.

Kisame thought for a moment. He thought of the exact words Itachi would say.

"You had sex with Kakuzu? Are you desperate?" He would say, although this was just an assumption.

Kisame sighed, rubbing his temples then brushing his hair back. Kakuzu's hands massaged his hips ruggedly. Kisame bit his lip, naturally making sure to not cause bleeding. Kakuzu left Kisame's neck to place cool kisses down the shark's chest then abdomen. His tongue slipped past his lips to lightly lick the soft blue flesh. He ran his mouth downwards, opening Kisame's pants a bit more as he inched lower.

Kisame was too deep in thought to recognize Kakuzu's progress. He imagined the different scenes of Itachi revealing his intercourse with Kakuzu. Then, as he finally submitted to what was happening, he imagined Itachi performing such actions that Kakuzu was. He could yell his name.

Kakuzu pulled Kisame's pants to his knees. Without much more than a devilish smile and glance at Kisame's size, the marred man devoured the shark's intimate area. When this action occurred Kisame hissed. He flung his hands to Kakuzu's greasy but soft black hair. For a long amount of time Kisame tried to enjoy Kakuzu's performance. He just could not moan though. Nor could he remove his thought from Itachi. He knew he would know, and by knowing that he could not look him in the eyes. Kisame also knew that Kakuzu was only doing this for his own satisfaction. Only a fool would even imagine Kakuzu falling in love with someone other than himself…

This brought Kisame to a sudden conclusion. "Kakuzu lets stop." He said in a grumble, sitting up as he pushed the other man back.

Kakuzu aggressively looked at the shark. "What?" He sternly asked, breathing deep.

Kisame reeled his pants back up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, fixing his headband and hair.

"Are you an idiot? I was about to do it…" Kakuzu hissed.

"Exactly why I had to stop it…" Kisame dimmed his eyes, standing to retrieve his shirt and return it to his body.

"What the fuck? I don't get you." Kakuzu growled.

"You were doing this out of pleasure, not because you or I love each other." Kisame sighed in relief to the end of the entire confrontation.

"You would've been my first, Kakuzu… I don't want to lose my virginity to someone who just… doesn't care." He smiled.

Kakuzu paused intensely. He glared at Kisame, trying to find the shark's pale eyes but found himself unable to bear them. He looked to the floor, quickly thinking.

'Who are you to tell me I don't care…' He asked the Kisame in his mind.

'You idiot.' He yelled at himself. In the outside world he shook his head. Kisame was vacantly staring at him. Hurriedly Kakuzu spat over words.

"Damn, I like virgins." Kakuzu grinned uneasily, retrieving his cloak.

Kisame could not respond to his phrase. All he could do was shake his head in disappointment. He got his cloak, putting it back onto himself then sat on the bed. He scratched his neck in a deep and needed sigh. Kakuzu threw his body onto a chair, leaning his arms back, looking at nothing. The silence was awkward. Kisame tried to remove the guilt, shame and embarrassment from his face before Itachi arrived. He knew that Itachi would not even need to use his eyes to determine what had happened if he did not change his mood or expression.

Nearly an hour later both returned. Hidan frowned at the sight of Kakuzu, crossing his arms. Kakuzu sneered at the sight of Hidan, turning his face entirely away from his image. They both averted from each other's visage.

Itachi stared directly at Kisame's eyes softly. Kisame gazed back at him, trying not to turn away out of nervousness. For a long moment Itachi stared, not moving a bit.

"Miss me?" He finally asked calmly.

This made Kisame smile, closing his eyes slightly. "More than ever." He responded as he stood.

"Lets go in a different room, this one is too small for four." Itachi said, turning around and exiting with Kisame following behind.

"I'm getting the bed." Hidan said.

Kakuzu stood abruptly. "Like hell you are."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Those two hate each other." Itachi said with no emotion, stepping towards the single pink bed.

"Hn…" Kisame hummed as he closed the door and locked it.

"The entire time we were out Hidan spoke of how much he despised Kakuzu." The Uchiha stated, sitting himself down on the edge of the bed as he looked up at Kisame.

"Ah?" Kisame sighed, setting his Samehada aside.

"Something is plaguing you…" Itachi said monotonously.

"Where did you two go?" Kisame tried to change the subject.

"Scouting, but that's not what I asked Kisame." Itachi kept his hands in his lap, unmoved.

By Itachi saying Kisame's name sent shivers up the shark's spine, leaving gentle and passionate tingles behind.

"I'm sorry, what did you ask?" Kisame asked innocently, standing straight.

Itachi stared with black eyes at Kisame for a long while. They both gazed at each other with wonder. Kisame became nervous and placed his hands onto his hips, swaying slightly.

"What do you want to tell me? Or must I fish it out of you?" Itachi asked, his eyes flashing.

"…No… Itachi, no… I—" Kisame stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck strongly.

He sighed, cracking the bones in his neck, swaying from side to side. He looked to the floor then back up at Itachi's still glaring eyes. He swallowed hard at Itachi's fierce stare.

Calmly, he closed his eyes, opening his mouth vaguely.

------------------------------------------

To Be Continued…

------------------------------------------

After The Fact Notes: Kisame an uke? XD!!!! That's a lawl factor

But it's kind of hot. O.o;;;

You know what's going to happen in the next chapterrrr. ;D


	2. Chapter 2: Finally in the Ocean

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto by means of the anime, manga or the characters, yay

A/U: Ooo, second chapter. I bet you'll never guess this pairing -giggle-. Enjoy the Kisame-ness!

------------------------------------------------

**Living With Gills**

Chapter 2: Finally in the Ocean

-------------------------------------------------

He let out a calm breath passed his soft blue lips. His eyes bounced from Itachi's own orbs, to the floor, to back at Itachi.

He knew emotions would never get to Itachi. He had no chance in explaining his feelings towards the frightening Uchiha. These, too, were just assumptions.

"Itachi…" Kisame said elegantly as he looked into Itachi's eyes again. They were a deep red. Kisame's own eyes widened in a quick gasp.

"You have feelings for me Kisame?" Itachi asked in a peculiar tone that was unlike his monotone ways.

Kisame shuddered. "Itachi! Don't use your eyes! It's unfair to me!" He groaned.

"I didn't." Itachi smiled vaguely. "You're just so obvious Kisame-san, you're like a book." He tilted his head to the side slightly.

Kisame shut his eyes tightly, regretting ever getting into the conversation with Itachi. He kicked at the floor, holding his breath.

"Hm." Itachi hummed, gazing at Kisame who was nervously fidgeting. "We could try." Itachi willingly said as he laid back, spreading his legs faintly.

"Wh-what? Itachi-san?" Kisame asked in surprise.

"Do you want to or not?" Itachi sat up with a blank face.

Kisame let out a disappointed breath, remembering those same awkward vibes from Kakuzu. "I can't." He shook his head with light eyes.

"Hu?" Itachi tilted his head. "Why not?"

"Just—just… Never mind. Lets leave this discussion." Kisame frowned.

Itachi stood leisurely, calmly unhitching his cloak and letting it slide below his shoulders before removing it completely to let it lie gently on the floor.

"Is it because you think I don't love you?" He said as he stood with his shirt softly touching his torso. "Because you think I want to use you for my own sexual pleasure?"

Kisame jolted his eyes about the room anxiously.

"Am I that obvious?" Kisame whispered.

Itachi laughed.

"Kisame, I'll have you know that I could have so many men other than yourself that could probably please me better than you ever could." He smirked wickedly.

Kisame frowned, almost offended, as he looked at Itachi.

"Don't fret, my little emotional shark…" Itachi yanked the mesh shirt from his body to throw it to the ground.

The simple word 'my' made Kisame excited.

"I could have any man… or woman… that passes by me on the street: any normal, untalented, boring human. I could have my own brother if I so choose. I could even gain access to the pants of our own members…" Itachi stated, his hands at his belt.

"The true problem, Kisame…" He flung his belt aside, his fingers releasing his pants' buttons.

"Is that I…" his pants and under shorts dropped. Kisame instantly stared with enchanted eyes.

"Enjoy sushi far too much to be distracted by other meat." Itachi proudly stood.

"Now get on the bed." He ordered.

Kisame could not remove his sight from Itachi. His fingers twitched, wanting to grab Itachi and pull him into a tight embrace. He bit his lip, piercing his flesh a bit. A small cough left him, a tense reaction.

"Did I stutter?" Itachi asked demandingly.

"Ah!" Kisame gasped, "N-no, Itachi-san." He stepped forward, removing his cloak and under-shirt promptly.

Silently excited, Itachi's red eyes flared. He watched as Kisame exposed masculine muscles and soft blue skin. He smiled lightly.

Kisame undid his pants and began to drop them but before he could remove them completely Itachi grabbed his hind. Kisame gasped, jumping forward. Itachi pushed him so that his belly fell upon the bed. Kisame crossed his arms, laying his head to the side on his forearms in a smile. He looked back at Itachi who still clenched the shark's behind.

"Itachi, I—" Kisame began; feeling a bit embarrassed and emasculated.

"What?" Itachi hissed, pressing himself against Kisame's flesh as he clutched the shark's shoulders to support himself.

"Uhn… Nothing, never mind." Kisame smiled, appreciating the moment.

"Very well." Itachi said, taking his right hand to steady his erection.

"Are you prepared to lose your virginity?" Itachi chortled.

"Hn, to you—yes." Kisame unfolded his arms to grasp the pink bed sheets.

"That's good." Itachi smiled.

The Uchiha was oddly careful. He entered Kisame gently, leaning in to lick the blue flesh below him. Kisame groaned loudly. No lubrication was a painful trade for pleasure. Kisame tried not to mind it though. He knew Itachi was ruthless to begin with and he could manage.

"I-Itachi… Please, slower." Kisame grunted, feeling Itachi's unmistaken violence.

"It is less fun slower." Itachi whispered, pushing fiercely down on Kisame's shoulders as he pressed himself deeper within the shark.

Kisame choked on his own words as Itachi's member dug intensely into his body. He bit his lip to restrain his voice. His fingers entwined with the sheets as he tried to contain himself from collapsing at Itachi's thrust. Itachi closed his eyes, laying his chest onto Kisame's back, squeezing the shark's shoulders, pushing with his feet. He refused to control himself. Kisame tried his best to keep on his knees, spreading his legs.

"Ah… Itachi… It feels…" Kisame groaned, breathing profoundly.

"Good?" Itachi huskily whispered, nipping the shark's neck.

The Uchiha steadily violated Kisame. Pushing the shark to no extreme. He restlessly entered and exited the shark at a quick but safe pace. Kisame arched his back, grunting after every push of the fearsome Uchiha.

"I will not stop until I am complete, understood?" Itachi commanded.

"Yes Itachi." Kisame murmured.

"Louder." Itachi hissed passionately. He sat up to grip the shark's hips, pulling at him as he shoved.

"Yes Itachi-san!" Kisame moaned, turning his head to lay his forehead into the mattress.

The Uchiha retained his motions. Bit by bit becoming rougher. Kisame emitted loud moans after every thrust, clenching the bed at the pressure. He could not stand the new delight within him. Trying so hard to control himself, Kisame shut his eyes.

"Itachi." He huffed. "I do not like this position." He said, his back cramping along with his tendons in his legs that had to constrict lower than normally to satisfy the shorter man.

"Then you get onto me." Itachi grinned, shoving Kisame from himself and laying down.

Kisame wiped his forehead, lifting his headband. He sat back, sitting on his ankles. With a relaxed sigh he looked to Itachi. The Uchiha gazed at him with intimidating eyes. Kisame loosened his muscles, brushing back his hair.

"Just… get on top of you?" Kisame asked harmlessly.

Itachi nodded.

"I'll crush you." Kisame chuckled.

"Not if you do it the way you're suppose to." Itachi smirked.

Kisame lowered his head in a mild smile. He progressively straddled Itachi, hunching over the younger man and gazing into his now black eyes.

"Are you going to?" Itachi asked hoarsely.

"Give me a moment." Kisame mumbled, leaning backwards to tenderly clasp the Uchiha's warm size.

"Not that. Are you going to kiss me?" Itachi suddenly said making Kisame directly stare at him.

"Or are your lips too shy?"

Kisame's mouth loosely opened. "I'll hurt you… my teeth." He spoke softly.

Itachi laughed. He brought his hands up to grab the shark's head and drag him forward. Their lips met. Itachi snuck his tongue deeply into the other man's mouth, intentionally scrapping the muscle across sharp teeth. Kisame grunted into the Uchiha's mouth, playing along with him. He slid his own tongue alongside Itachi's, taking in sweet Uchiha.

Kisame was the one to break their embrace. Their tongues were the last to depart from each other. Kisame inhaled severely. He sat back, positioning Itachi's length into him. He pushed his entire body up then sat gradually. A guttural moan left his throat. He rose himself again, grasping Itachi's sides.

"O-oh… Itachi." Kisame grumbled, riding Itachi well.

His blue complexion faintly reddened. He panted harshly. Continuing to fall and rise upon Itachi's erection. Moisture building upon him on impact. Itachi enjoyed himself also, having his head fall back, closing his eyes.

"Kisame." Itachi whispered, holding the shark's thighs.

------ In The Other Room -----

"What's going on?" Kakuzu hissed.

"Shut up!" Hidan snapped, pressing the right side of his head against the wall.

"What are they talking about?" Kakuzu asked impatiently.

"If you'd shut up I could hear through these thin walls!" Hidan growled.

Kakuzu crossed his arms, staring at Hidan who was kneeling and pressing himself against the wall. The very image made the man think dirtily.

"Oh my…" Hidan gasped.

"What?" Kakuzu asked.

"I think… they're having sex!" Hidan jumped back onto his hind, his hands at the floor.

"What?! Kisame and Itachi? No way…" Kakuzu grumbled.

"I hear it! You listen!" Hidan stood.

Kakuzu leaned into the wall, listening.

"I can't believe those two would…" Hidan shuddered violently. "How vulgar."

"Pff… A little fucking could do YOU some good…" Kakuzu murmured.

"Excuse me, you rag doll?" Hidan placed his hands on his hips.

"They've progressed fast for partners… I'm jealous." Kakuzu whispered.

"You would be, pervert." Hidan walked away.

"We should do it…" Kakuzu droned.

Hidan was astounded. He flung around, glaring at Kakuzu who still bent into the wall. "You sick monster! I would never lay a passionate hand on you! The only hand that should be placed on you is a strict one!" He yapped.

"Are you listening?!" Hidan yelled.

"Kisame…" Kakuzu faintly whispered, feeling a pressure within his chest.

He sank down, sitting against the wall, still listening. His arms dropped with no life attached to them. His black eyes dimmed quietly, squinting lightly. Something in him fell to the floor and simply shattered.

After The Fact Notes: What a twist! Love triangle?! Oo; Kisame should be a man pimp! I hope you enjoyed it though. Kakuzu sends his love in a coin purse.

I MIGHT continue this, depends if I feel another chapter could hold up.


End file.
